


Get To Know You

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles 2015 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Un-Beta'ed, takes place after age of ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda's first real conversation with The Vision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get To Know You

Wanda felt fear but didn't let it consume her. Pietro was asleep, still healing from the gun shots that nearly took his life. Across the room from her was the creature, neither man nor machine, who had helped to save the world. He caught her staring, and her first impulse was to turn away, but she forced herself to keep his gaze.

“You said that you saw death when you read my mind.” Wanda nodded, unsure what to say to that. “I am glad that what you saw was wrong.”

Wanda laughed with a tint of hysteria. “I am, too.” She says, shifting in her seat. “I think... I think maybe last time I saw Ultron's mind, and now I would see something different.”

“You are welcome to look again if that would make you feel more at ease.”

Wanda shook her head. She stood up and crossed the room, holding out her hand. “I'd like to get to know you in a more human way.”

Vision looked first at the hand, then at her face. For the first time Wanda could remember the synthzoid's face twitched, the lips curling up just slightly. He smiled, small and shy, as he stood and took her hand.


End file.
